Lo que callamos los Heartless
by Gretzilla
Summary: Dicen que los heartless no sienten ..solo sirven para servir y vivir en la oscuridad ..pero que pasaría si aquellos ojos amarillos , empezaran a sentir lo que nosotros llamamos ..amor?


**Lo que callamos los heartless**

**by:GretZilla**

En la torre de Twilight Town comenzaba una batalla , todo se tornaba oscuro de esta forma se anunciaba la oscuridad que poco a poco cubría todo el interior de la torre por consecuencia los heartless empezaban a brotar todos con ninguna misión en especial con ese instinto que inevitablemente los atraía a la oscuridad Olette y Roxas estaban rodeados, Roxas llamó a las keyblades , estas acudieron a su llamado apareciendo en cada mano .Eran muchos, Roxas trataba de evadir algunos ataques pero de igual manera seguía recibiendo, al fin por alguna extraña razón la oscuridad regresaba al fondo de la torre,,los heartless regresaban y disminuían su número notablemente, gradualmente todo había vuelto a la normalidad dejando solamente el aire agitado de unos minutos de batalla, al parecer no había rastro de oscuridad , aunque había una pequeña mancha tratando de mimetizarse , de pasar desapercibido , se movía velozmente, se limitaba a moverse en la sombra , lo único que podía distinguirse eran unos grandes ojos amarillos . El heartless tomó valor de salir de la torre , obviamente con el debido cuidado de quedarse en la sombra , el heartless recorría las casas , los edificios y si la sombra se lo permitía algunos tejados , lo curioso de este heartless es que no tenía rumbo, pero tampoco la intención de regresar a lo que conocía como "su lugar", después de varios recorridos , escucho unos ruidos , que en su vacía vida había tenido el placer de escuchar , eran 4 niños o como el debía de llamarles "enemigos" , en seguida reconoció al blanco del ataque reciente , el heartless se le quedo viendo , era la primera vez que podía observar la cara de su enemigo que no fuera en una pelea, se percató de los gestos y muecas que eran capaces de hacer con su cara , mil formas diferentes , pasaban de una a otra y al parecer no les cansaba , de cierta forma le pareció fascinante tener tal habilidad , se acercó un poco más, sin quitar la mirada a Roxas , esta vez con la intención de imitar esas formas, así que se llevó su mano con cautela a su cara pero para su sorpresa no tenía esa línea (labios) que hacía tan claro el cambio en su cara , por más que intentaba no aparecía , no lo encontraba, pero trató de acercarse más , quería sentir , era un sentimiento muy raro , nunca había tenido ninguna necesidad más que de quedarse en la oscuridad, quería sentir que lo hacía mover esa línea de esa manera tan sutil , que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llamarla , en eso Roxas sintió la mirada, volteó a donde el heartless estaba , pero esté había desparecido …  
Roxas no le dio mucha importancia , así que decidió regresar a su casa, estaba la puesta de sol, se sentía un tanto aturdido al ver y combatir tanta oscuridad en el mismo día , se puso su pijama, aunque se entretuvo en sus pensamientos, no se percataba nuevamente de que era observado, ignorando el hecho de que lo que el consideraba parte de su rutina y tan solo un procedimiento, para el curioso heartless era algo totalmente nuevo , un espectáculo que se estrenaba esa noche únicamente para esos ojos amarillos, espero que Roxas viendo la luna sucumbiera al sueño , así no tardó mucho para que Roxas por fin quedara dormido, el heartless maravillado por aquella extraña pero increíble serie de acontecimientos , con mucha cautela se fue acercando poco a poco , cada vez más cerca, al fin ..el objeto capaz de vencer a muchos de su tipo , aquel que lo hizo alejarse de la oscuridad , estaba ante sus ojos, estaba realmente cerca , sentía esa brisa que salía de el órgano que el no poseía, era una brisa reconfortante y ligera. El heartless sabía que tenía que irse , pero quería hacer un último intento, quería sentir, un tanto nervioso el heartless levanto su pequeña , oscura y fría mano posándola sobre la mejilla de Roxas , Roxas se limitó a cambiar de posición , esto alborotó al heartless haciendo que se alejara lo suficiente para no estar al alcance de su vista. Ya que vió que el movimiento no era relevante decidió intentarlo una vez más , pero en esta ocasión la única reacción fue una mueca, decidió abandonar la habitación , pero ya en la ventana no pudo evitar darle una última mirada , verlo tan vulnerable , en ese momento se dio cuenta que por primera vez en su existencia , tenia el deseo de sentir ,sentir que no era solo una simple rama de la oscuridad si no ser alguien más , poder hacer algo por Roxas… , ya no quería limitarse a verlo otra noche, ya que nadie le aseguraba que habría otra .Aturdido el heartless por las nuevas emociones , seguía sin querer irse , así que regreso , esta vez evadiendo su cabeza y yendo a su buró donde se posaba una imagen de el y los 4 muchachos que había visto anteriormente , tomó la foto , observando solamente a roxas , tocó su rostro tratando de meterse la idea de que era el real , dejando una pequeña mancha negra . Roxas se levantó de golpe , vio al heartless un momento , los dos se quedaron paralizados , Roxas desubicado se talló los ojos , verificando que sus ojos no le jugaban una broma , y efectivamente eso creyó , ignorando por completo la fotografía manchada , así que Roxas regresó a su cama volviéndose a quedar dormido…

El sol entró por la ventana de Roxas , la luz se dirigía directamente a sus ojos , se despertó con la extraña sensación de que había visto realmente a ese heartless , prefirió seguir creyendo que solo fue un sueño, se decidió a dejar el asunto y así comenzar su día .  
El cielo estaba despejado , pero claramente no había nadie , el viento soplaba sin chocar con nada más que el concreto de las casas , aunque a Roxas le agradará esa tranquilidad, sabía que no era buena, la había sentido ya anteriormente y que no había sido ninguna situación agradable.  
Cerró sus ojos , no sabía que hacer ni en que pensar , pero ya era demasiado tarde , empezó a sentir como sus brazos se empezaban a tensar, su pecho le empezó a doler , con esta sensación Roxas soltó un grito que lo obligó a abrir los ojos, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía , estaba rodeado de heartless , le sostenían con fuerza , con la mirada buscaba la razón de aquel repentino ataque , y la respuesta estaba a punto de ser contestada ante sus ojos salió una figura humana con capa negra , por desgracia no podía distinguir su cara ni mucho menos imaginarse sus facciones, o al menos ese no era el momento , la figura humana era Riku.  
Riku se dirigía a Roxas , en cada paso que daba los heartless se iban alejando , pareciese que sus paso exigían respeto y autoridad, a unos pocos centímetros se paró enfrente de el , Roxas seguía atrapado era casi imposible zafarse siquiera unos segundos , se encontraba en una gran y notable desventaja. Riku empezó a hablar, a Roxas el tono le parecía extraño pero al mismo tiempo familiar.  
- Roxas la oscuridad te reclama , ven con nosotros a donde perteneces…  
Roxas interrumpió gritando  
- ¡No! Yo no soy propiedad de nadie  
Riku soltó una pequeña risa  
-Supongo que eso fue un no …  
Con un movimiento rápido dirigió la keyblade hacia su garganta desplazándola lentamente de manera que se quedara en el lado derecho del pecho , le dio dos pequeños golpes y dijo :  
- No tienes corazón tienes que aceptarlo , aceptar que no perteneces aquí .  
Roxas no soportaba aquellas palabras , estaba consciente de lo que era ,pero no estaba de acuerdo en la manera en la que estaba destinado a vivirlo , al fin la cólera permitió llamar ambas keyblades, haciéndose un aura blanca a su alrededor ,permitiéndole zafarse , y así empezó la batalla regida por la oscuridad , se desplazaban muy rápido , Riku perseguía a Roxas , Roxas volteó un instante no vio a Riku , lo buscaba con la mirada , pero eso hizo que se distrajera , haciéndolo resbalar , cayéndose en el piso quedando así torpe y desubicado, Riku cayendo enfrente de el le dijo :  
-Quién iba a creer que esa distracción te costará más que una caída.  
Roxas solo escuchaba , respiraba profundo , tratando de levantarse , empezaba a nublarle la vista , a ver todo borroso… su cabeza azotó en el concreto.

Riku no perdía el tiempo y se decidía a darle fin a la vida de Roxas , en eso de la nada salió un heartless , Riku extrañado de aquella acción le advirtió y ordeno que se quitara , pero el heartless se negó , volteó , vió a Roxas , no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían , aquella hermosa criatura del que había aprendido tanto estaba allí , propenso a cualquier ataque, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Riku , Riku estaba listo para atacar un heartless menos no iba a ser diferencia , así que el heartless trató de impedir la keyblade , pero obviamente era muy débil a comparación , en eso sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba , se sentía como si hubiera fuego dentro de él ,solo cerró sus ojos, así toda su estructura empezó a cambiar , al momento de volverlos a abrir se dio cuenta de que había sido capaz de detener la keyblade, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había tomado la forma de un humano , le emocionaba el hecho de parecerse a su adorado Roxas .  
Riku se quedo perplejo se repetía a si mismo –no, no puede ser ..es imposible, El heartless sabía que tenía finalmente el poder de hacer algo por Roxas , y estaba seguro de que no la iba a desperdiciar , en eso se percató que su mano no estaba vacía, tenia una llave gigante parecida a la de Roxas , se limitó a observarla y no muy convencido se dirigió a Riku agitándola , haciendo una especie de prueba, para Riku no fue problema esquivarla , el heartless al ya haber puesto a prueba a la dichosa arma , decidió proteger a Roxas pasara lo que pasara , le dirigió una mirada a Riku , Riku comprendió , pero eso no iba a impedirle cumplir con su propósito, así que empezó a atacar , el heartless había sido dotado de una gran agilidad siendo un digno rival , pero esto no significaba que esa forma iba a ser para siempre , el sabía que a cada momento se le iba acabando el tiempo. Riku se desesperó, pero al no ver al heartless lo suficientemente cerca de Roxas , por fin hizo el ataque , el heartless solo podía pensar 'que estúpido, como pude descuidarlo" así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo logrando desviar el ataque y que Riku soltara la keyblade de una manera casi automática, Riku impresionado miró atónito a su mano , tenía una manca negra , sentía como le quemaba poco a poco la piel , Riku asustado le gritó  
-Cómo es que un simple heartless pudo hacer eso ¿¡  
El heartless primero emitió un sonido parecido a un gemido , era nuevo en este de los labios y la garganta , pero logró decir:  
-Quién dijo que se necesita un corazón para sentir, estas palabras hicieron que Riku recuperara su keyblade con el único propósito de matar , el heartless viendo la expresión de Riku , supo que iba en serio que esta vez iba sin rodeos así que agarró su keyblade , respiro profundo y fue directo al ataque de Riku con una sola cosa en su mente "Roxas" , con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa se dirigió al ataque de Riku gritando simplemente 'Roxas'…  
Roxas por fin abrió los ojos , le dolía la cabeza , se enderezó poco a poco , estaba en el lugar donde había peleado , empezó a recordar , lo último que recordaba era una estela blanca … donde alguien gritaba su nombre… aunque de alguna manera se sentía agitado , sintió algo en su mano , obviamente las keyblade se habían ido y el no las había invocado sin mencionar que en ese momento estorbarían , tenía su mano en forma de puño , abrió su mano, y lo que tenía era un diamante completamente negro en forma de corazón , aunque era un color frío no dejaba de ser bello ,Roxas lo contempló un par de minutos levantándolo hacia la luz de luna y admirando cada detalle , Roxas pensaba por alguna razón desconocida que ese diamante era de él y sólo para él , así que ingenio la forma de ponerle al objeto una pequeña cadena , para que estuviera lo más cerca de su corazón .. si tuviera uno ….  
**FIN**


End file.
